Gravity of the Situtation
by twstofate
Summary: Kurt's daughter has been raised thinking her mother was dead and her adopted family was a varied bunch of wrestlers. What happens when her mother comes back from the dead?
1. Prologue

*** Yay, new fic. And I actually know pretty much where I'm going with this one at the moment which is always nice. Anyways, this is kind of AU. Only storylines occurring up until Stephanie got kicked out of the WWE pertain to this story (in other words, Stephanie didn't become a GM. That never happened actually. Anyways, enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think! ***  
  
// September 2008 //  
  
"Daddy?" a sweet voice asked me. I looked down at my six-year-old daughter and pulled a strand of her brown hair out of her face.  
  
"What sweetheart?" I asked, my voice hushed to a whisper. I didn't want to disturb any of my traveling companions. It had been hard enough for them all to accept me bringing my daughter with me everywhere. But it was either bring her or quit entirely.  
  
"Does Mama watch me from heaven?" she asked, her blue eyes so innocent.  
  
"What?" I asked. I didn't exactly lead a religious lifestyle and I had never told her that her mother was in heaven, I was certain of that. I wasn't sure where she had heard of heaven from.  
  
"Uncle Matt told me that his mom watches him from heaven ever since she died," she said, smiling at the mention of one of her favorite playmates. "Does my mom do the same thing?"  
  
I was torn for a moment, knowing years from now I could get caught in a mess that would be hard to set right. But looking at the hope in my daughter's eyes I had to reply, "Of course she watches you from heaven."  
  
"I hoped so," she said, sighing contently as she settled back into her seat on the plane.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep Mackenzie?" I asked her, pretending she had an option.  
  
"But I'm not tired Daddy," she protested, even as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Sure you aren't," I replied, smoothing back her glossy brown hair. "Why don't you try anyways?"  
  
"Well, maybe just this once," she said.  
  
"Okay," I said, nodding solemnly at her.  
  
Several moments later a head popped up out of the seat ahead of me. "I didn't know Matt told Mackie about our mom," Jeff said, his tone apologetic.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said. I looked down and was glad to see Mackenzie sleeping heavily.  
  
"She's a great kid," Jeff said, looking fondly down at my daughter.  
  
"You would think so," I snorted at him.  
  
"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, his eyebrow arched at me.  
  
"It means you've helped me raise her since she was six months old," I retorted. "You take as much credit for raising her as I do."  
  
"You both share a little credit with me," Matt said from across the aisle.  
  
"You can shut up," Jeff said. "You really put Kurt in a tight spot there, you jerk."  
  
Trish Stratus shook her head in her seat next to Matt Hardy. "You all need to stop arguing about who is responsible for making Mackenzie such a great kid and just be grateful she's such a great kid despite all of the things working against her."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, nodding his head as he intertwined his hand with Trish's hand. She leaned her head against Matt's shoulder.  
  
"How's my girl?" a soft voice whispered as long legs stopped next to me. I looked up to see Stacy Kiebler smiling down at my daughter.  
  
"Perfect as always," I replied. She kneeled next to my seat and ran a soft hand along Mackenzie's hair.  
  
"As always," Stacy echoed. She looked back at me and smiled softly. "And you?"  
  
"Pretty well," I said, nodding my head. "You?"  
  
"Bored," she said as she walked to the seats ahead of me and kneeled on the empty seat next to Jeff. "You know, girls are whiny."  
  
"You shouldn't sit with the divas," Trish piped up. "All they do is complain about how men have done them wrong."  
  
"I know that now," Stacy said.  
  
"You can sit with us and argue about who is at fault for making Mackie such a great kid," Jeff said, smiling at the woman next to him.  
  
"Certainly not her mother," Stacy muttered, with ill-concealed anger. "How could she just leave such a perfect angel?"  
  
"She left me," I answered. "I just convinced her not to take the miracle with her."  
  
"She doesn't deserve Mackenzie," Stacy said vehemently.  
  
"True," Jeff said.  
  
"She doesn't have her," I replied. "I have full custody. I didn't take any of her money, she didn't take my daughter."  
  
"Mackenzie's lucky for it," Stacy said, smiling fondly at Mackenzie. "Who would have guessed you'd be such a great dad?"  
  
"Not me," I said.  
  
"You're a wonderful dad," Trish said. "And you brought all of us together, despite all of our differences."  
  
"We really are a motley crew," Matt said.  
  
"But we're fun," Jeff said. "Though six years ago, Matt was the only one of you all I would associate with. No offense."  
  
"None taken," I said. "Stacy was the only one of you all that I talked to six years ago. Well, sometimes Trish too, but we pretty much stopped spending any time together after she started really training."  
  
"Now we're always together," Trish said. "All of us."  
  
"And some of us more than others," Stacy said, looking pointedly at Matt's hand that still was intertwined with Trish's. Trish blushed.  
  
"It's all because of her," I said, looking down again at my daughter. She truly was the most perfect being I had ever come in contact with.  
  
"I'm glad," Stacy said softly. "I couldn't imagine my life without her, or any of you all for that matter."  
  
"Same here," Jeff said, as Trish and Matt nodded.  
  
"Kurt," Vince McMahon said as he approached our seats.  
  
"Yeah Vince," I said, my arms tightening around Mackenzie's shoulders as he approached.  
  
"I was just letting you know that I signed a match for you against Chris Jericho," Vince said. "It's for the belt."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know," I said. I used to consider the man a friend, maybe even a mentor. But now I didn't want to be around him, especially when Mackenzie was with me. Who knew when he might decide that he wanted to be a part of his granddaughter's life?  
  
"Anything else?" Jeff asked Vince when he noticed the owner of the WWE looking at Mackenzie.  
  
"Yeah," Vince said. "Stephanie is coming back. She'll be in Jericho's corner."  
  
"She can't!" Stacy gasped. Jeff put a restraining hand on Stacy's arm.  
  
"Kurt will deal with it Stacy," he said.  
  
But I wasn't sure I could deal with it. The woman I had loved heart and soul was coming back into my life. The woman who had broken my heart pretty completely was coming back. What if she decided to finish the job? What if she decided she wanted to be a mother to her daughter?  
  
*** Confused? Next I'll be going back in time so everything will start to make more sense. PLEASE REVIEW!!! *** 


	2. Chapter One

// February 2003 //  
  
"Honey, I'm home," Kurt Angle said happily as he walked into the house that he shared with his wife of three months and their daughter Mackenzie Grace Angle. He was dismayed to hear wailing from the general direction of the nursery.  
  
Kurt jogged to the nursery to see Mackenzie wailing, her face red from sobbing for what seemed to be a long time. Kurt walked to the crib and pulled the five-month old baby into his strong arms. After rocking her gently for a few moments, Mackenzie quieted down.  
  
Kurt spent the next few moments changing Mackenzie's diaper and her clothes. He took her downstairs with him so he could watch her while he got her food out. "Where's your Mommy?" Kurt asked as he walked downstairs. Mackenzie smiled up at him happily, her blue eyes shining.  
  
He was feeding Mackenzie in the kitchen when he noticed movement on the porch. "Daddy is going to go check that out," Kurt said to Mackenzie, wiping her mouth before he walked to the sliding glass door.  
  
"Kurt," Stephanie said, smiling weakly at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I went for a walk," Stephanie said.  
  
"And you left Mackie here alone?" Kurt asked, feeling righteous anger rising inside of him.  
  
"I was only gone for a little bit," Stephanie said.  
  
"She was sobbing when I came inside," Kurt said.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Stephanie said.  
  
"She might not have been," Kurt said. "How could you have left her here alone? What if the house had caught on fire?"  
  
"It didn't!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"It could have!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"This isn't working," Stephanie said.  
  
"What isn't working?" Kurt asked, the sudden shift in the direction of their conversation surprising him.  
  
"Us," Stephanie said. "Me being a mother."  
  
"You can't change the fact that you are a mother," Kurt said.  
  
"I know," Stephanie said. "But I can change the 'us' part."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, in horror.  
  
"I hate what my life has become," Stephanie said. "I'm not the kind of person who takes care of other people Kurt. I never have been and I sincerely doubt I ever will be."  
  
"I'm not asking you to take care of me," Kurt said. "But you have a responsibility to your daughter."  
  
"I don't want to be a mother anymore," Stephanie said. "I love Mackenzie, but I want to find her a new home."  
  
"No!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to be her mother," Stephanie said.  
  
"You are her mother!" Kurt cried out. "And I will always be her father."  
  
"Kurt, you and I will never work if you force me to keep Mackenzie," Stephanie said.  
  
"You're forcing me to choose between you and my daughter?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Something like that," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, that's an easy choice," Kurt said. "I want complete custody of Mackie."  
  
"Kurt!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"I would never choose anyone over my child," Kurt said. "I guess that's just the part of me that's a parent."  
  
"I love you Kurt," Stephanie said.  
  
"No you don't," Kurt said. "If you loved me you never would have made me choose between you and Mackenzie. You would have known that she is the most precious thing on this earth."  
  
"You aren't getting any of my money," Stephanie said, suddenly seeming very cold and distant.  
  
"I wouldn't want any of it," Kurt said.  
  
"I'm going to go pack," Stephanie said.  
  
"Fine," Kurt replied.  
  
Kurt walked back into the house and saw the mess Mackenzie had made of her food. She grinned at him. He smiled in spite of himself and picked her up into his arms. "You are the most important thing in my life," Kurt said. "Nothing will change that."  
  
He walked with Mackenzie in his arms to the room he shared with Stephanie. He watched her as she dashed away a tear and threw clothes into suitcases. "You don't have to get it all now," Kurt said softly.  
  
Stephanie jumped as she looked toward the door. "I'm not changing my mind."  
  
"I'm not asking you to," Kurt replied. "I'm going on the road in a couple days and I guess I'll be taking Mackie with me. You can get the rest of your stuff then."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"I don't want you to be a part of Mackenzie's life," Kurt said. "Ever."  
  
"What about if she asks about me?" Stephanie asked him.  
  
"I'm going to tell her that her mother is dead," Kurt said. "I'll make something up."  
  
"And when she figures it out?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Then I will probably tell her that her mother walked out on her when she was a baby and I wanted to spare her the pain of feeling responsible," Kurt said.  
  
"I can't be a mother," Stephanie said brokenly.  
  
"Obviously," Kurt said disdainfully. He was shocked at himself. He loved Stephanie, he truly did. But it turned his blood cold that she could just give her daughter away because she didn't fit some plan Stephanie had for her own life.  
  
"Can I hold her one last time?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Kurt looked indecisive for a moment, but he finally handed his daughter to Stephanie. Stephanie held the baby girl close to her as she walked toward the window.  
  
"It's not that I don't love you," Stephanie whispered. "It's that I don't think I can be what you need sweetheart. I can't put you first. You deserve better than that."  
  
Mackenzie whimpered in Stephanie's arms as if she understood what Stephanie was saying. "Oh Mackie," Stephanie whispered. She walked hastily to Kurt and pushed Mackenzie back into his arms.  
  
"You don't have to leave Stephanie," Kurt said, seeing the pain that Stephanie was in.  
  
"Yes I do," Stephanie said. "It would be best for everyone."  
  
"I love you Steph," Kurt said.  
  
Stephanie smiled sadly at him. "I wish that were enough to make me a good person."  
  
"I think you're a better person than you give yourself credit for," Kurt said.  
  
"No, I think I'm finally giving myself the credit I deserve," Stephanie said. She stood and zipped up her suitcase. "I've got to go."  
  
Kurt watched as Stephanie walked past him and out of his life. Out of Mackenzie's life. 


	3. Chapter Two

// March 2003 //  
  
"What the hell is making all that noise?" Jeff Hardy asked irritably as he walked down the hallway of the arena.  
  
The sound was really quite unmistakable. Jeff knew the wailing of a baby when he heard it. But who had a baby backstage? Jeff's curiosity got the better of him. He followed the sound of the baby's wailing to see Stacy Kiebler peering into a dressing room.  
  
Stacy noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Jeff Hardy standing a few steps away, a confused look on his face. She placed a finger over her lips, motioning for him to be quiet as she beckoned him forward with the other hand.  
  
Jeff stood there for a moment. He didn't like Stacy and he didn't care who knew it. But he wanted to know who was fool enough to bring a baby to a show. He took cautious steps forward and ended up standing next to Stacy.  
  
Stacy watched as Jeff's mouth dropped open in shock. The crying had quieted considerably since Jeff had first heard the baby wailing. There were still some whimpers, but there were more calm whispers than anything else. The source of the calm whispers was the most shocking thing.  
  
Jeff Hardy stood, rooted to his spot next to Stacy, as Kurt Angle paced his dressing room slowly, rocking a baby in his arms. He held the baby close to him, whispering to her.  
  
Jeff turned to Stacy, his eyes asking for some kind of explanation. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. They both continued to watch Kurt, even as he placed the baby into its carrier. He gently wrapped a blanket around it and stroked its cheek before turning towards the door.  
  
Kurt's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw Stacy and Jeff standing at his dressing room door. He looked nervously over at Mackenzie before walking towards them and joining them in the hallway. He left the door open a couple of inches before starting to talk. "I'm sorry if her crying bothered you two," Kurt said. "She's been cranky all day long."  
  
"What are you doing with a baby?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She's my daughter," Kurt said.  
  
"Where's Stephanie?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kurt said.  
  
"Well, will she be here at some point tonight so you can be in your first match back?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I sincerely doubt it," Kurt said. "Stephanie left me. She left us."  
  
"Wow," Jeff said softly. Kurt's voice had been soft, but there had been an edge to his voice. "How long?"  
  
"A couple weeks," Kurt said. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't," Jeff said.  
  
Stacy glared over at Jeff. "Can I help?"  
  
"Help?" Kurt asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, can I watch her for you or something?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kurt said, a bit nervously.  
  
"You have a match tonight," Jeff pointed out. "Though I don't even know why you're back yet."  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice," Kurt said. "I had a contract and Vince was threatening to sue."  
  
"You're the father of his first grandchild," Jeff protested.  
  
"And I'm the one who won't let his daughter have any contact with her daughter," Kurt said.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked in shock.  
  
"Nothing," Kurt said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay," Stacy said uncertainly. "Do you want me to watch her for your match?"  
  
"I'll stay too," Jeff offered. "Just because I wouldn't leave any kid with Stacy."  
  
"That's real great Hardy," Stacy said. "You don't even know me."  
  
"I know enough," Jeff replied, grinning at the woman next to him.  
  
"Jesus," Kurt groaned. "You two are going to wake her up."  
  
"No we won't!" Jeff and Stacy protested together. They looked at each other in shock.  
  
Kurt smiled as he shook his head. "You two really don't mind?"  
  
"I love kids," Stacy said, beaming at Kurt.  
  
"And I like interesting stories," Jeff said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Alright," Kurt said. "My match is in twenty minutes. I need to head toward the ring in about five minutes."  
  
"I'll go tell Matt I have something to do," Jeff said.  
  
"I'll go grab something to eat," Stacy said.  
  
After a couple of moments, Jeff was back at Kurt's dressing room. Kurt looked up and smiled briefly at Jeff. "I know we aren't friends, but I appreciate you looking after her for a bit."  
  
"No problem man," Jeff said. "How much trouble can one little baby be?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Kurt said. "Anyways, thanks."  
  
"Well, the payment is a full divulgence of the situation," Jeff said. "Not many people know it, but I'm an extremely nosy person."  
  
"And why would I tell you about my life again?" Kurt asked.  
  
"The way I look at it," Jeff said. "If you're going to be carting a baby around, you're going to need a couple of friends. I don't see your old friends tolerating children very well. They may think kids that are fans are nice, but those kids aren't around all the time."  
  
"It's not like you have kids," Kurt said.  
  
"No, but I do like them," Jeff said. "What's her name?"  
  
"Oh, Mackenzie," Kurt said.  
  
"Mack," Jeff said, looking at the little girl. "How old is she?"  
  
"Six months," Kurt replied. He looked over at the baby in the carrier and smiled softly.  
  
"I'll take care of her," Jeff assured Kurt.  
  
"Try not to make her too weird while I'm gone," Kurt said.  
  
"Funny," Jeff said dryly. "Good luck Kurt."  
  
"Thanks," Kurt said before heading out of his dressing room.  
  
"I was hoping you would change your mind," Stacy said when she walked back into the room with a bottle of water and a cup of yogurt.  
  
"I didn't trust you to remember that you promised to watch on that long walk to the cafeteria," Jeff said, watching Stacy walk into the room. She was wearing tight black pants and a halter-top. It was a pretty modest outfit for Stacy.  
  
"Wow, you get funnier every time I talk to you," Stacy said sarcastically. She plopped down on the couch next to Jeff. "So what do you think happened?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm talking about Kurt and Stephanie," Stacy said, her tone slightly exasperated. "I mean it was so romantic. He took care of her after Hunter manages to maneuver her right after the company. She has his baby, they get married. What happened to the fairy tale?"  
  
"I don't know," Jeff said, "but I intend to find out. From the source."  
  
"Like Kurt would actually tell you," Stacy said disdainfully.  
  
"You don't know me anymore than I know you," Jeff pointed out. "You don't want me to make assumptions about you, kindly refrain from making them about me."  
  
"I didn't make any assumptions about you," Stacy said. "I just know that you and Kurt don't like each other."  
  
"We don't really dislike each other either," Jeff said. "Trish has always been his friend."  
  
"You and your damn girlfriend," Stacy muttered.  
  
"Stacy, you are sitting next to the baby, don't curse," Jeff said. "And Trish is not my girlfriend."  
  
"What do you mean Trish is not your girlfriend?" Stacy asked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, she never has been," Jeff said simply.  
  
"Oh," Stacy said.  
  
"Wow," Jeff said, looking over at Mackenzie for a moment.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked.  
  
"The math is off," Jeff said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Mack is six months old," Jeff said. "Stephanie only left the company about a year ago."  
  
"Who is Mack?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Mackenzie, the baby," Jeff said, gesturing toward the peacefully sleeping girl. "She's six months old, which means Stephanie was pregnant when she got kicked out."  
  
"So she wasn't lying to Hunter?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jeff said.  
  
"Then why did you bring it up?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Forget it," Jeff said.  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Jeff Hardy," Stacy said. "Are you insinuating that the child is Hunter's?"  
  
"I was going more along the lines of Kurt and Stephanie were having an affair," Jeff said. "I mean, Kurt was the first person Stephanie helped after Hunter dumped her."  
  
"That's true," Stacy mused. "Should we ask Kurt?"  
  
"We?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, we both care about Mackenzie don't we?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Do you already care about her?" Jeff asked. "I was just being a good person."  
  
"Knowing you, you'll start to care for her," Stacy said, waving her hand carelessly.  
  
"That's the thing," Jeff said. "You don't know me."  
  
"Jesus Jeff," Stacy sighed. "I know your attitude."  
  
"Just like you knew Trish was my girlfriend?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That's different," Stacy said. "You two are together all the time."  
  
"We're friends," Jeff said quietly. "Maybe even best friends."  
  
"There's something more here," Stacy said. "You like her!"  
  
"No," Jeff said, shaking his head. "I used to think.but I was wrong. Just forget it."  
  
"Okay," Stacy said. She looked over at the baby. "She really is very pretty. I love babies."  
  
"That is unexpected," Jeff said. "And she is pretty. She's got a lot of hair."  
  
"And it's curly," Stacy said. "I want one."  
  
Jeff turned to look at Stacy. There was an edge of sadness to her voice. "What's wrong Stacy?"  
  
She shook her head softly. "Nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you," Jeff said. "But I'll let you be."  
  
"Thank you," Stacy said softly.  
  
"You two aren't at each others necks," Kurt said when he walked back into the room. He peered into the carrier. "And Mackie is still breathing."  
  
"How'd the match go?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Ankle lock," Kurt said, flashing a quick grin to the other two adults in the room. He turned back to Mackenzie and said, "I just have to change and we'll be heading back to the hotel sweetie."  
  
"Hey, Stacy and I have questions!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Stacy seconded.  
  
Kurt stood there for a moment. "Do you guys like pizza?"  
  
"Is the sky blue?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yes," Jeff answered simply.  
  
"Okay, I'll order some from this great place in town and you guys can come to our room when you get back," Kurt said. "I'm leaving early."  
  
"Sounds good," Jeff said, nodding his head. "Lita is here, so Matt has other plans."  
  
"I'm in," Stacy said.  
  
"No hard bodies to drool over?" Jeff asked. Stacy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you two later," Kurt said, chuckling to himself. 


	4. Chapter Three

"Hey, come on in," Kurt said when he opened the door to see Jeff Hardy and Stacy Kiebler. He almost thought they wouldn't come. "Mackenzie is asleep."  
  
"We brought beer," Jeff said, holding up a 12-pack of Budweiser. "Stacy wanted to bring wine, but I thought beer was more appropriate."  
  
"You guys went to a store together?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I needed a ride back from the arena," Stacy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Torrie was going out with Maven after the show. Jeff decided to take pity on me."  
  
"More like she followed me to my car and got in before I could say no," Jeff snorted.  
  
"And people think you are such a nice guy," Stacy said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "You have them so fooled."  
  
"Maybe certain people just bring out my less charming qualities," Jeff said, grinning at the blond. "Or maybe it's just you."  
  
"Did you two come because you need an audience to bicker?" Kurt asked.  
  
Jeff and Stacy and both smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Kurt. Did you get pizza?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said, pointing to two pizzas on a table by the window. Jeff got three beers out of the case as Stacy and Kurt walked to the table and started opening the pizza boxes.  
  
For several moments, the three ate silently. Kurt watched both Jeff and Stacy, wondering how much he could trust them. Jeff had been right earlier when he said that Kurt's friends probably wouldn't tolerate his daughter too well. Having a couple of people who might be willing to watch her during his matches would be a good thing.  
  
He knew that he could probably trust Jeff. The young man had wild hair and was fearless in the ring, but he seemed to have basic human decency. He wasn't so sure about Stacy. She seemed to like cooing over Mackenzie, but she had done some sneaky crap in the past. But he himself had done a lot of sneaky crap.  
  
"So?" Jeff asked. "How do you know you are Mackenzie's father?"  
  
Kurt nearly choked on his beer and Stacy swatted Jeff on his upper arm. "Jeff!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked defensively. "You know you were wondering too. It doesn't help that Stephanie was still married to Hunter when she got pregnant. That only serves to make me more curious."  
  
"Stephanie wasn't sleeping with Hunter when she got pregnant," Kurt said, deciding to trust Jeff and Stacy completely. He would tell them everything. "Stephanie and I had been having an affair since she bought ECW. She knew I was the mole. She and Vince reconciled long before they let anyone else know. They were just smart enough to realize they couldn't let anyone know.  
  
"Stephanie knew right away that I was the father of her baby, because I was the only man she had slept with in months. She jumped right back into Hunter's bed. It was a part of her plan. She was afraid of Hunter, she wanted to get rid of him."  
  
"I think Hunter got rid of her," Jeff said.  
  
"You don't know everything," Kurt replied. "The whole fake-pregnancy was a part of a larger plan. Stephanie knew she was taking chances with the baby, but she was desperate to get rid of him. She knew she had to make it seem like he was getting rid of her.  
  
"Stephanie was the one who sent the tape to her mother," Kurt continued. "Of course, Linda was in on the whole thing too. Everything pretty much went off without a hitch. Stephanie didn't expect to get kicked off of programming completely. But she didn't care so much because she was pregnant. And you all know how I pretty much took care of Stephanie after she got kicked out of the WWF."  
  
"Wow," Stacy said. "That's kind of interesting actually. I always wondered how Linda could do something like that to her daughter."  
  
"Well, Stephanie and I bought a house together in upstate New York," Kurt said. "It was away from both of our families. We were happy too."  
  
"Hard to imagine Stephanie ever being happy," Jeff commented. "Especially if she wasn't in the spotlight."  
  
"I should have realized that too," Kurt said. "Stephanie became pretty depressed after she gave birth to Mackenzie. She was better for a bit, right after we got married. But all of a sudden she was depressed as hell again. I came home one day and she said she wanted to give the baby up for adoption."  
  
"What?" Stacy asked in shock.  
  
"That was pretty much my reaction," Kurt said. "She told me to choose between her and Mackenzie and I chose Mackie. She told me she wouldn't give me any of her money and I told her she would never see Mackenzie. As far as Mackenzie is concerned, her mother is dead."  
  
"What if Stephanie comes back?" Stacy asked.  
  
"It won't happen anytime soon," Kurt said. "She just bought a vineyard in Tuscany and she's convinced she can become a wine maker."  
  
"How exactly do you know this?" Jeff asked. "I get the distinct impression that you don't talk to Stephanie at all anymore."  
  
"I do talk to Shane," Kurt said. "He's the only McMahon I really talk to. I've taken Mackie to see Linda once or twice, but not too often. Shane comes and sees her pretty often."  
  
"It's a good story," Jeff said.  
  
"Stephanie is out of the picture completely?" Stacy asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt replied.  
  
"I couldn't imagine just giving up my child like that," Stacy said.  
  
"I can't pretend to know exactly what was going on in Stephanie's head when she left," Kurt shrugged. "I hope she can make a life she's comfortable in. I just don't want her to mess Mackie up."  
  
"She's going to need a mother," Jeff said. "Or at least another parent figure."  
  
"How would you know?" Stacy asked derisively.  
  
"Because my mother did die," Jeff said softly. "My dad did a great job raising Matt and I, but he had a whole lot of help."  
  
"So did my mom," Kurt said. "Of course, I had plenty of pretty-much grown siblings when my dad died. It helped."  
  
"Well, I'm here to help whenever you need it," Jeff offered.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Kurt said. "I never thought I would ever be grateful to you Jeff. Hell, I was pretty certain I would never share a meal with you."  
  
"And could you have imagined divulging all your skeletons to me?" Jeff asked, grinning at Kurt.  
  
"I don't think so," Kurt replied.  
  
"I want to help too," Stacy said. "It's not right that Stephanie left you high and dry. And if Jeff is going to be around, Mackenzie is definitely going to need someone normal around. And she'll need a little bit of femininity around."  
  
"You guys, I really appreciate this," Kurt said. "But before you commit yourself to this I want to remind you that Mackenzie has already been left by her mother. And she realizes Stephanie isn't around. A child knows when their mother is not around anymore. I don't want you to commit yourself to Mackenzie if you can't promise to stick around. I won't hold it against you. I just have to look out for her."  
  
Jeff looked at Kurt with new-found admiration. "I'll stick around."  
  
"Me too," Stacy said.  
  
"Okay," Kurt said. "Thank you both."  
  
"Don't thank me until you know the kid ends up semi-normal," Jeff said, in good-humor.  
  
"Oh God," Stacy groaned in mock-horror.  
  
"I mean it though you two. I really appreciate you two going out on a limb here," Kurt said. "Especially considering my checkered past."  
  
"It's not a problem Kurt," Jeff said. "All that really matters is Mackenzie, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Kurt replied. 


	5. Chapter Four

Stacy jumped at the knock. She looked around her room and immediately realized the banging had come from the adjoining door and not the hallway door.  
  
"Who is it?" Stacy called as she walked to the door.  
  
"Just open the door Kiebler," a male voice said.  
  
Stacy decided since the knocker obviously seemed to know her well enough to call to her in a rude manner, she decided he couldn't be dangerous.  
  
She opened the door and immediately shut it upon seeing who was on the other side. "Jesus Stacy!"  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Stacy asked, wrenching the door open and coming face-to-face with Jeff Hardy.  
  
"You of course," Jeff said, grinning goofily to show her he was joking.  
  
"Cute," Stacy said. "Really, why are you knocking on my door?"  
  
"Just letting you know who was next to you," Jeff said.  
  
"And I would care because?" Stacy asked.  
  
"So if Kurt calls because he needs help with his daughter, you can let me know," Jeff said, walking into Stacy's room.  
  
"Please, come in," Stacy said sarcastically as she followed him out onto her balcony. "Why would I tell you if Kurt called me?"  
  
"Because we apparently are all in this together," Jeff said. "Having two people know that Kurt needs help is probably a better idea than just one."  
  
"Whatever," Stacy shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking it might be smart for you and I to just get adjoining rooms from now on," Jeff said, leaning on the railing.  
  
"Stop thinking," Stacy said, sitting on the lounge chair on the deck. "You might hurt yourself."  
  
"You're so freaking funny Stacy," Jeff said sarcastically. "I swear, I'm going to pee my pants from laughing so hard."  
  
Stacy looked up at Jeff and grinned. "We really get under each other's skins, don't we?"  
  
"That might be putting it mildly," Jeff said as he turned to look out at the horizon.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't make it a habit to think about you," Jeff said. "Sorry to hurt your ego."  
  
"I wasn't talking about us in particular," Stacy sighed. "I mean, do you ever wonder why people sometimes don't get along for no particular reason?"  
  
"I have my reasons with you," Jeff said.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked him.  
  
"Well, you." Jeff said, thinking for a moment. "I mean, I always. I don't know. There are reasons!"  
  
"I was Alliance," Stacy said. "From the start, we were expected to hate each other. I made a few plays for your brother, mostly to piss off Lita."  
  
"Those are good reasons," Jeff said, nodding his head.  
  
"No they aren't," Stacy said. "They have nothing to do with you and they definitely have nothing to do with the here and now."  
  
"Are you coming to a point?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you can hold your horses," Stacy said. "We both promised to help Kurt out with Mackenzie. It's been two weeks and it's been relatively peaceful. Of course, you and I have managed to avoid each other for the most part."  
  
"So?" Jeff asked. "Do you want to assign shifts?"  
  
"No," Stacy said patiently. "Eventually we will have to spend time with each other. It won't help anyone if we are constantly sniping at each other."  
  
"I fear you are coming to the point," Jeff said, turning around to look at Stacy.  
  
"Truce?" Stacy asked, her face hopeful.  
  
"Truce?" Jeff asked in shock. "I thought you were going to ask me to tell Kurt I couldn't help him."  
  
"Kurt needs your help as much as he needs mine," Stacy said. "I couldn't ask you to back out on him, not matter how uncomfortable we are with each other."  
  
Jeff studied Stacy for a moment. "Okay. But this truce might not extend into the ring."  
  
"Okay," Stacy nodded.  
  
Jeff turned back toward the horizon and Stacy watched him for a moment. He was normally pretty quiet, at least that's what she heard from other wrestlers. She had always considered him a pest. Now, standing there she saw a silent strength about him. He stood straight, his shoulders squared like he could face anything.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, not looking at Stacy.  
  
"Nothing," Stacy said hastily, averting her attention from him.  
  
"Sure," Jeff said, smiling smugly.  
  
"Sometimes you can be infuriating Jeff Hardy," Stacy said.  
  
"You have no idea," Jeff laughed. "You should ask my brother about me some time."  
  
"I might do that," Stacy said.  
  
"On the other hand, it might be better to ask Trish," Jeff said. "Lita has been jumping to conclusions whenever he talks to any diva lately. She seems to think Matt has cheated on her while she was recovering."  
  
"Really?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Don't even try to piss Lita off," Jeff warned. "Matt loves her."  
  
"I know," Stacy said. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"How many times has he turned you down?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Too many to count," Stacy said. "But I stopped trying to get him after you smacked my ass."  
  
"I kissed you too if I recall correctly," Jeff said.  
  
"You do," Stacy sighed.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad," Jeff said.  
  
"It barely registered on my radar sweetheart," Stacy said. "I was a little bit shocked."  
  
"I figured," Jeff said.  
  
"Your match against Rob was pretty good tonight," Stacy commented softly.  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said. "I always turn it up a notch against him."  
  
"I can tell," Stacy said.  
  
"Maybe he brings out the best in me," Jeff said.  
  
"Do you really want to give him that kind of credit?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Good point," Jeff said. "Egos are definitely not in short supply around here."  
  
"I was going to get some room service and watch SportsCenter before you knocked," Stacy said. "Would you care to watch?"  
  
"SportsCenter?" Jeff asked incredulously.  
  
"I was a cheerleader, I do know the game of football pretty well," Stacy said. "And I've always loved baseball. I like college basketball and from time to time I watch hockey."  
  
"Sorry," Jeff said. "Didn't mean to assume that you didn't like sports."  
  
"What about your precious Trish?" Stacy asked. "Does she watch sports?"  
  
"She likes football some," Jeff shrugged. "She loves hockey. She tried to get me to play once. It didn't go too well."  
  
"I'd like to see that some time," Stacy giggled. "So? Junk food and sports?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Jeff said.  
  
"Just tell me what you want," Stacy replied.  
  
"There a lewd comment just waiting to happen there," Jeff said.  
  
"You're sick Jeff," Stacy said. 


	6. Chapter Five

"Hey," Stacy said, opening the door between her room and Jeff's. "Kurt asked me to spend a couple hours with Mackenzie tonight, if you want to come."  
  
"Okay," Jeff said.  
  
"I was thinking of picking up some Chinese food on the way back from the show and renting a Disney movie or something," Stacy said, pulling a mini- skirt out of her suitcase.  
  
"What's that for?" Jeff asked, taking the skirt out of her hands.  
  
"The show," Stacy said. "I was thinking of that and a black halter."  
  
"And you're going out to the ring tonight?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stacy said.  
  
"In that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm not in a match," Stacy said.  
  
"Not my point," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff," Stacy sighed. "I have great legs. I show them off. I've worked as hard on my legs as Hunter has worked on his muscles or any of the other guys."  
  
"Still," Jeff insisted. "There's this image you put off when you wear these things."  
  
"What?" Stacy asked. "That I'm sexy?"  
  
"Well, yeah,' Jeff said.  
  
"I am sexy Jeff," Stacy said.  
  
"No arguments here," Jeff said. "But, it's more than that."  
  
"You're saying I'm a slut," Stacy said evenly.  
  
"No!" Jeff exclaimed. "I don't think you are, but it's kind of an easy conclusion to jump to from your clothes."  
  
"Almost logical, huh?" Stacy asked.  
  
"No, it's completely illogical," Jeff said. "You should be able to wear whatever you and want and not have people make assumptions."  
  
"Like assumptions that you're completely crazy because of the stuff you wear?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Something like that," Jeff said.  
  
"People are going to make assumptions," Stacy said, continuing to pack the bag she would take to the arena in about an hour. "I don't let them bother me. It's kind of the downside of being pretty. People get jealous a little more easily."  
  
"I guess so," Jeff said.  
  
"Do you talk to Trish about this stuff?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "Except Trish's motives for wearing revealing clothes seem to be different than yours."  
  
"And what are mine exactly?" Stacy asked.  
  
"You're proud of your body and you don't mind showing it off," Jeff said.  
  
"So we do understand each other," Stacy said, smiling at Jeff.  
  
"I guess so," Jeff answered. "With Trish, she wore that stuff because she thought it was expected of her."  
  
"Really?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "Trish hasn't always had so much self-confidence. Sometimes I wonder if she really has any still."  
  
"You're a good friend Jeff," Stacy said, looking at him in approval.  
  
"Jeff!" Trish exclaimed from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Stacy asked.  
  
"It's a double Stacy," Trish said. "Someone decided to book us in the same room."  
  
"What the hell?" Stacy asked irritably.  
  
"Don't worry Stacy," Trish said mildly. "I'll stay out of your hair. I'm going out with Torrie and Lillian tonight, I'll be back late and I'll just go straight to sleep."  
  
"I intend to be out for awhile tonight too," Stacy said.  
  
"That doesn't answer why you're here," Trish said to Jeff, throwing her suitcase on her bed.  
  
"I'm in the adjoining room," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh," Trish said. "Lucky you."  
  
"If you two keep me up fighting tonight, I'll come over here and kick both of your asses," Jeff teased.  
  
"And I thought you were a Southern gentleman," Stacy teased.  
  
"You thought wrong," Jeff said. "When it comes to my sleep, I'm a caveman."  
  
Trish watched Jeff and Stacy continue to hurl insults and exchange banter with each other. But there was no malice or dislike in it. It shocked her to realize that Jeff seemed to be enjoying Stacy's company. And Stacy seemed pretty comfortable with Jeff too.  
  
Trish shook her head as she started searching through her bag for ring wear. She would just have to get to the bottom of Jeff and Stacy later.  
  
*  
  
Trish tossed in her bed. By all rights, she should be dead asleep. She had danced for hours and had a couple drinks, just enough to make her tipsy. But she couldn't seem to sleep.  
  
Stacy hadn't been back when Trish had come back to the room after one. Trish looked at the clock on the bedstand, it was after two. She gave into the worry that she had been feeling and went to knock on the room to the adjoining room.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Trish went back to her bed, wondering why she was even worrying about Stacy. Stacy could be sleeping somewhere else for all Trish knew.  
  
She heard Jeff's door open and close.  
  
"I can't believe he let us just sleep," Trish heard a female voice said.  
  
"I know," Jeff said. "I hope Trish wasn't worried."  
  
"Why would Trish worry?" Stacy asked. "She doesn't like me."  
  
"Trish is a good person Stacy," Jeff said.  
  
"That's what you keep telling me," Stacy said.  
  
"It's true," Jeff said.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Stacy replied.  
  
"You would if you would let yourself see it," Jeff said.  
  
"Do you think she sees me as a good person?" Stacy asked.  
  
"If you opened yourself up a little more, she would," Jeff said.  
  
"Why does it have to be me?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I guess it doesn't have to be," Jeff said.  
  
"Look, I'm tired," Stacy said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, night Stacy," Jeff said.  
  
"Night Jeff," Stacy said. She crept into her room from Jeff's room and grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom t change, hoping not disturb Trish. 


End file.
